1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a suspicious person or the like is monitored by use of an imaging device such as a monitoring camera, looking for the suspicious person by gazing on a monitor puts a heavy burden on an observer. Therefore, in monitoring by use of a monitoring camera or the like, a motion detection technique to detect a moving object (hereafter, also referred to as a moving body) within a screen image is used, which is one of the image processing techniques.
In motion detection processing, it is necessary to reduce false detection due to a disturbance and to reliably detect passage of an intended object. Techniques related to object detection are disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2004-13615, JP-A-2000-322581 and JP-A-2006-A-260049. In JP-A-2004-13615, a disturbance is removed using optical flow. In JP-A-2000-322581, an image region in which motion occurs is detected in order to distinguish between a fluctuation and a moving object, and tracking on the detected image region is performed. In JP-A-2006-260049, the degree of disorder of a motion vector is used in order to detect a moving object with a high accuracy.